Rain
by BabbleBaby
Summary: A short flashback fic to a moment in Danny & Mary's childhood


**Title:** Rain  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** Danny/Mary  
**Summary:** A look back to a moment in their childhood  
**Time frame:** Not really sure put wherever you think it fits!  
**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine!**  
Authors note:** This Is my first Las Vegas fic, it's just a little one shot I got inspired to write as I was starring out my window watching a storm we had this evening. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think please! If it's that awful I won't write anymore I promise heehee.

"What the hell are you doing?" Danny McCoy called out across his back yard an amused tone to his voice as he watched the slender red head spin around; arms out, head back giggling as the rain hit her skin.

"I love the rain" Her voice was barely audible over the heavy pelting droplets

"You're going to get pneumonia"

"Be quiet and come here!" Mary smiled and stopped spinning so she was facing Danny and held her hand out to take his. With a swift tug she pulled him out into the rain with her. "God it feels good doesn't it." Danny just smiled as he looked at his best friend; she looked so free, so happy, smiling to herself as she danced her long hair moving with her.

"You're insane Connell" He answered her shaking his head

"But ya love me for it" She said with a grin. Shaking her head sending droplets spraying in every direction hitting them both and quickly blended in with the patches the rain had made. Mary let herself drop to the ground and lay on the grass starring at the darkening sky. "I hope it turns into a proper storm"

"Why?" Danny asked hesitating for a moment before he laid down beside her.

"Don't you just find storms so…..cleansing" Mary answered looking at him through the strands of wet hair that had fallen to cover her eyes. Danny just smiled and pushed the strands away. Ever since Mary had moved in with him and his dad she'd been talking a lot about cleansing things and closure.

"Well if that's the way storms make you feel then I hope we have a huge one" A low grumble erupted from the sky and Danny watched closely as Mary's face transformed into a huge grin  
"Was that thunder?"

"Yeah, I think so, Come on Mare lets go inside" The young man drew himself up onto his feet and held his hand out to the girl  
"In a minute Danny" Mary said quietly as she closed her eyes just letting herself feel the heavy rain hitting her skin, it stung a little but she didn't care the feeling of freedom it was giving her completely overpowered the pain.

Danny watched wondering what was going on inside her mind as she let her tongue dart out of her mouth and catch a raindrop that had fallen onto her lips. He had to make a conscious effort to suppress a groan and try and think of something other than the way the rain was making her clothes cling to her curves. He was sure he could see the faint outline of roses coming through her t-shirt from her bra. A flash of lightening brought him back from his thoughts and he reached his hand out again "Come on M…" His voice broke mid sentence as he slipped on the grass and fell flat on his back.

"Oh my god" Mary's voice cracked with laughter as she tried to catch her breath from the hysterics which had taken her over at the site that met her when she opened her eyes. Danny's legs flailing as he slipped back landing with a splash in the wet grass and mud.

"Oh you think that's funny huh?" Danny dragged his hand along the muddy floor next to him and reached over smearing it across Mary's forehead

"JERK!" His best friend screamed rubbing her own hands into the ground before flinging a chunk of dirt in Danny's direction. Danny stopped for a moment and starred at Mary as he started to create his own collection of mud.

"Oh no..." Mary whispered before letting out a scream and running toward the back of the yard.  
"I'm going to catch you Mary" Danny grinned running after the red head quickly catching up the distance she'd created between them putting his hand out he lowered it toward her hair, sensing what was about to happen Mary started to plead

"Danny please, don't, Danny, please, Danny" Mary looked at her best friend her eyes opening wide with innocence as she batted her eyelids at him trying to get him to reconsider. A sinister grin spread across Danny's face telling Mary he had no intention of changing his mind so she changed tactics turning on her heels to run again. Danny stretched out his arm having no intention of letting her get away when he slipped again. This time falling forward and sending Mary mid –turn with him, landing on the ground his body pressed against hers their eyes starring into each others. Danny let his hand fall to the ground releasing the mud that was in it. Time seemed to stop as they gazed deep into each others eyes and without even realising their faces began to inch closer, Mary's eyes falling shut, Danny's tongue had just began to wet his lips when their moment was interrupted.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING GET INSIDE RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU CATCH YOUR DEATH!" Larry McCoy's voice broke into the silence and the two teens jumped away from each other as if one of the lightening bolts had struck the ground beneath them and they ran inside the house without even looking at each other.

"Hey." Danny knocked on Mary's door twenty minutes later calling her attention away from the window where she'd been tracing the rain drops that were falling. She'd just got out of the shower and was wearing a pair of shorts and one of Danny's sweatshirts. "I thought you might want this" He said with a grin passing over one of the mugs in his hand and watching as Mary inhaled the chocolate scent.

"Mmmm, just what I needed" Mary smiled at Danny as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"So, still love the rain?" Danny asked watching as she starred out of the window again.

"Definitely"

_**Now**_

"Thought this was where you'd be" Danny McCoy sat down next to his best friend who was sitting next to the Montecito's pool sheltered only by one of the umbrellas usually used to shelter people from the sun not the rain.

"It's so quiet out here" Mary's eyes never moved from the pool where she was concentrating on the rain drops breaking the calm illusion the water had given only moments before

"Well, most people don't really come to Vegas for the storms Mary" Danny laughed as he handed the red head a mug

"Hot chocolate" Mary said grinning taking a sip from the mug before leaning over and kissing Danny's cheek "just what I needed"

"How'd I ever guess" Danny wrapped his arm around Mary as she leaned into him

"Shouldn't you be inside? Ed'll kill you if he notices you're out here, the rain's caused even more people to be inside the casino"  
"He can spare for me a few minutes." The tall mans hand ran up and down his friends arm in time with the rain drops. "So tell me Mary, Do you still love the rain?"  
"Definitely" Mary replied looking up into his eyes

Danny grinned and tightened his grip around Mary and let out a small laugh as he kissed the top of her head

"Good to hear Mare, good to hear."


End file.
